


Mock Trial

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Kuroo accidentally asks Sawamura out and panics about it.





	Mock Trial

Kuroo absentmindedly listened to Bokuto grumble about a particular scowly setter as he looked around the schools canteen for an open seat.  He cackled as Bokuto complained about their setters obliviousness.  Bokuto elbowed him for that one, nearly making Kuroo drop his tray.

 

“Okay children, do you need a time out?” A deadpan voice asked from near them.  Bokuto crowed happily as he clambered into a seat between Hanamaki and Matsukawa.  Kuroo took the open seat next to Sawamura, who was bent over his phone with a pinched look on his face.  Kuroo tilted his head in Sawamura’s direction and raised an eyebrow in question to the two old Seijoh members.

 

“He was set up in a group project.”  Hanamaki stated gravely.  They all looked at Sawamura in sympathy, though he missed it entirely.  Sawamura was not gifted with the ability to multitask.  They all mocked him relentlessly because the world around him ceased to exist when he was working on a task.  Silently, Kuroo admired that sort of focus.

 

Also silently Kuroo couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to have that focus solely on him.  Mostly in bed.  To have Sawamura focus entirely on him, preferably from above him.  It was a dangerous train of thought to follow, especially out in public and within distance of the meme twins who would never let Kuroo hear the end of it.

 

Mostly Kuroo had gotten away with them believing it was harmless crush.  Everyone had a crush on Sawamura, even the two of them had to admit to that.

 

Of course what Kuroo felt was much more than a crush and had developed over years of friendship but nobody needed to know that.  Well, except for Kenma who bore the burnt of Kuroo’s unrequited feelings.  Mostly Kenma’s advice was “Shut up Kuro” and “Gross” but it was still nice to be able to rant about Sawamura’s stupid shoulder to waist ratio or his dumb deep laugh or the ridiculous way he takes care of everyone.

 

“His hair is so dumb.”  Bokuto grumbled as he shoved pizza into his mouth.  For a moment Kuroo worried the other man had somehow read his mind until he remembered Bokuto’s own crush.  Bokuto was a bit more vocal about his own feelings, as in he told everyone besides the actual person.

 

Semi.  The source of Bokuto’s current frustration.

 

They were in the beginning of their third year at university and Bokuto was finally ready to move on from Akaashi.  They had dated nearly a year in high school and although Akaashi protested, Bokuto had been certain their relationship could last through college.  In a sense it had lasted.  Except Bokuto didn’t make first string on the volleyball team and Akaashi had taken on the role of Fukurodani’s captain, which had been no easy feat since most of the first string players had been third years who left when Bokuto did.  Bokuto no longer had the support of his team to lift him when he got down and Akaashi was too busy to be able to carve out much time for him.

 

Akaashi had ended it but Bokuto had been positive they would end up together again after Akaashi graduated.  Except Akaashi decided to go abroad for school.  It was then that the break up finally hit Bokuto, months after it had happened.

 

Bokuto had moped a bit.  Kuroo had helped where he could.  Sawamura, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki had been a big support system also.  The big surprise came in the form of a surly bastard named Semi Eita.  Despite his terrible attitude and permanent frown, he cared quite a bit about his friends.  Over the course of a year and half stuck on B team together, Semi considered Bokuto a close friend.

 

Honestly they were adorable.  Both made oblivious by their own insecurities clouding their judgement.

 

“If you two dated you’d be voted worst dressed couple.”  Matsukawa said with a slight grin.  Hanamaki cackled as he joined in.  Bokuto watched with a grin, even though their humor was at his expense.  The only one with worse fashion sense than Bokuto was Semi, though for completely different reasons.

 

“You should just tell him.”  Kuroo broke in, knowing that the two of them could go on for hours if no one stopped them.

 

“As if it’s that easy!”  Bokuto cried out.  It was that easy considering anyone who knew Semi knew he had developed a soft spot for their teams ace.

 

“It is that easy.”  Kuroo looked around their table for someone to help with his demonstration. Matsukawa and Hanamaki were out for obvious reasons which left-

 

“Daichi.”  Kuroo put his hand on Sawamura’s shoulder to get his attention.  Sawamura looked surprised as he looked away from his phone, but quickly his frustration from dealing with a group of strangers broke as he smiled at Kuroo.

 

Kuroo’s pulse jumped but he ignored that.

 

Kuroo shot Bokuto a look, making sure he was paying attention to the demonstration.  He turned to look back at Sawamura, who looked amused.

 

“Daichi,” Kuroo leaned on the table, closer to Sawamura.  His heart pounded harder even though he knew, _he knew_ it wasn’t real.  “I’ve liked you for some time now and I think we should go out.  It’s okay if you don’t feel the same and I hope we can remain friends if you don’t, your friendship means a lot to me but I would like to give this a shot because I think we would be good together.”  Sawamura’s tanned cheeks took on a pink hue but Kuroo thought it was because he was being put on the spot in this fake scenario.  It didn’t stop Kuroo from thinking it was the cutest thing ever, but that was neither here nor there.

 

Kuroo was expecting Sawamura to turn him down even in a mock ask out.  Kuroo was sure Sawamura wouldn’t say yes.  Kuroo would laugh and try not to let it affect him too negatively.  His words, whatever the pretense he had said them under, were said in truth.  Sawamura’s friendship did mean the world to Kuroo, but he also thought they would make a great couple.

 

“Really?  In front of the children?”  Sawamura motioned to their friends.  Kuroo gave a hopeless shrug, wishing it was Friday so he could at least drown his sorrows in alcohol.  It wasn’t Friday, it was Tuesday and Kuroo had a class in an hour, which meant no drinking.

 

“Stop looking so worried, of course I’ll go out with you.”  Sawamura accompanied his words with knocking his knee against Kuroo’s, a small smile on his handsome face that made Kuroo feel warm all over.

 

Sawamura’s phone pinged, pulling his attention back to it.  He made a disgruntled face before sighing.

 

“They decided the best time to meet up was now, which I suggested 20 minutes ago.”  Sawamura stood up, gathering his things as he did so.  “I’ll text you about that date.”  He grinned, big and wide, before walking off to face the terrors of a group project.

 

“See?”  Kuroo swallowed around the lump in his throat as he picked up his untouched gyro.  “Easy.”  He took a big bite, savoring the taste.  

 

“Dude.”  Bokuto said, eyes opened even wider than usual.

 

“No, don’t tell him!”  Hanamaki laughed as Kuroo looked around the table in confusion.  He wasn’t use to being the last one to understand something.  “This is my new favorite day.”

 

“Look, he’s starting to get it.”  Matsukawa deadpanned, clearly enjoying himself.

 

Kuroo put his food down slowly.

 

“He was on his phone.”  Kuroo stated carefully.

 

“He was.”  Bokuto confirmed, reaching over Matsukawa to grip Kuroo’s shoulder.  Kuroo had noted it himself.  How the outside world stopped when Sawamura was focused on a task.

 

Sawamura hadn’t been paying attention to his tablemates.  He even looked surprised to see Kuroo there when he looked up.

 

Sawamura hadn’t heard their conversation.

 

“Almost there.”  Hanamaki muttered, looking far too pleased.  If it was anything else Kuroo could have verbally spared back but not about this.

 

Sawamura hadn’t know Kuroo was fake asking him out to prove a point to Bokuto.

 

Kuroo put his head down on the table and let out a long, low groan.

 

“There it is.”

 

“Bro.”

 

“Wait until the rest hits him.”

 

Sawamura hadn’t realized what Kuroo had been doing.

 

Kuroo had asked Sawamura out.

 

“He’s usually quicker than this.”

 

“Give him a mo’, Hiro, his system is rebooting.”

 

“Dude!  We agreed not to tell him he’s a cyborg, the chances of him turning against us are too great.”

 

“Yeah Issei, we talked about that!  If he kills us all you are to blame.”

 

Kuroo asked Sawamura out and he said yes.

 

“He agreed!”  Kuroo yelled, voice too loud as he stood up.

 

“Where you going big guy?  We have lab in half an hour.”  Hanamaki stated, still looking far too smug for someone wearing a shirt with his own face printed all over it.  He meant to buy one for Matsukawa as a Valentines present except instead of ordering one he ordered 10.  Now they all had their own Hanamaki shirt.

 

“What would you say to him?”  Matsukawa asked as Kuroo sat down heavily.

 

“I asked you out to prove a point?”  Hanamaki dropped his voice in a scarily identical tone as Kuroo’s.

 

“Dude you can’t say that, you’ll break his heart.”  Bokuto scolded Kuroo as if he had already hurt Sawamura.

 

“Shame on you.”  Matsukawa shook his head.

 

“I choose Dadchi in the divorce.”  Hanamaki spoke up.

 

“Does that make me Mumroo?”  Kuroo asked as he felt himself relax when he joined in with the joke.

 

It wasn’t exactly how Kuroo pictured confessing to Sawamura.  The ideal way would be Sawamura admitting his undying love followed by some kissing, maybe some light petting.  Kuroo thought the reality was closer to him blurting it out while drunk and Sawamura laughing in his face.  Sawamura found most things funny while intoxicated so Kuroo wouldn’t be too offended.  It would hurt but giggly drunk Sawamura was too adorable to be mad at.

 

All things considered it went well.  Too well.

 

Maybe Sawamura did think Kuroo was joking?  Kuroo flirted with him constantly.  Kuroo knew it was more real than he let on but most of the time Sawamura gave as good as he got.  But that’s how they’ve always been, even when they were merely rivals.

 

What if Sawamura hadn’t been serious?

  
  
  


\-----------

  
  
  


Kuroo sat in the dormitory hallway outside of Sawamura’s door.  His bandaged hand rested palm up on his thigh.  After the burner mishap the professor had decided that was enough accidents for one class period and had dismissed everyone.

 

Kuroo could have texted Sawamura but he knew he was meeting with his group and therefore wouldn’t be answering texts.  They had volleyball practice in two hours and Kuroo knew Sawamura liked to drop his bag off at his dorm before practice so he was hoping to catch him before that.

 

Kuroo needed to clear things up.

 

It’s not as if he wasn’t happy being just friends with Sawamura.  He loves working together at their shitty part time job, where they always got together after to play Mario Kart to unwind.  He loved their little ragtag volleyball team and helping a frustrated Sawamura with anything science-related.  He liked the ease of their friendship, how they depended on each other to help out when their rambunctious teammates landed themselves in trouble and sometimes they were the ones in trouble.

 

It was all those reasons and more that Kuroo was sure they would make a great couple.  It would be easier if they didn’t get along so well or if Sawamura wasn’t interested in relationships but he had dated before.

 

Kuroo loved Sawamura and he needed a straight answer for once.  If Sawamura turned him down Kuroo would be hurt but he loved Sawamura too much to let that negatively affect their friendship.  Kuroo wasn’t friends with Sawamura to get into his pants.

 

But that would be a nice perk if he could.

 

Kuroo wanted to hardcore cuddle with the other man.  Perhaps after a vigerious bout of sex but that didn’t even need to happen.  He just wanted to spend a late Sunday curled up on Sawamura’s futon with the two of them buried under blankets.

 

“You know for someone so graceful you have a lot of accidents.”  Sawamura’s deep voice came from above Kuroo.  Sawamura crouched down before carefully turning over Kuroo’s injured hand.

 

“You called me graceful.”  Kuroo curled his fingers around Sawamura’s, ignoring the pain from his burnt palm.

 

“Only because no ones around and no one will believe you if you tell them.”  Sawamura grinned cheekily before taking a seat next to Kuroo on the floor.

 

“Everyone thinks you’re the nice one.”  Kuroo laments, mostly faking it.

 

“I am the nice one.”  Sawamura gives Kuroo no quarter as he stretches his legs out.  Kuroo tries to hide his grin, really he does, but it isn’t often that Kuroo thinks of Sawamura as small.  As someone who could bench press Bokuto and did daily push ups with men who easily outweighed 70 kilograms on his back, Sawamura could hardly be seen as weak.  In his daily life he might even be taller than most.

 

But at that moment, with his legs stretched out next to Kuroo’s his feet coming up to Kuroo’s ankles made him laugh.

 

“What?”  Sawamura asked, eyes narrowing suspiciously but Kuroo valued his life so he pressed his lips together and shook his head.  He couldn’t stop wiggling his feet though.  “Oh shut up!  I’m taller than average.”  Sawamura pulled his legs up, scowling deeply.

 

“I didn’t say anything.”  Kuroo tried to defend himself as he felt a weight lifted from his shoulders.

 

If Sawamura never felt the same way as Kuroo that would be just fine.  This was all he needed.

 

“You feeling better now?”  Sawamura asked, as perceptive as usual.  “When I walked up you looked like you had just lost your best friend.”

 

“Aw Daichi, you do love me.”  Kuroo exaggeratedly fluttered his eyelashes at the other man.

 

“Yes I do.”  Kuroo felt his breath catch as he looked over at Sawamura.  “Semi called me as I was walking here.  Apparently Bo told him everything that happened at lunch, even the part after I left.”

 

“Traitor.”  Kuroo muttered, dropping his eyes down to his lap.  “I’m surrounded by traitors.”

 

“So you don’t want to date me?”  Sawamura asked, leaning down so he could meet Kuroo’s eyes.

 

“You’re killing me Daichi.”  Kuroo groaned, placing his head on Sawamura’s shoulder.  “Do you want to date me?”

 

“I believed I proved that when I agreed to go on a date with you.”  Sawamura laughed, deep and warm.

 

“Are you laughing at me?”  Kuroo dug his chin into Sawamura’s shoulder, who shrugged him off before placing both his hands on the sides of Kuroo’s face.  He pushed Kuroo’s cheeks together, Kuroo made a disgruntled noise at that.

 

“I’m going to say this in the simplest terms so there’s no more misunderstandings.”  Sawamura tilted Kuroo’s head down and looked into his eyes.  “I would very much like to date you and I would like to go out on a date with you this weekend.  How do you feel about that?’  Kuroo’s voice came out muffled through h is squished face but Sawamura seemed to understand because Kuroo was suddenly pulled into a hug.  Kuroo closed his eyes happily as he leaned against Sawamura.

 

But his happy moment was cut short when sudden cheering rang out down the hall and Kuroo was forced to pull back.

 

“Get some!”  Bokuto yelled helpfully.

 

“Did he cry?  I bet Mattsun good money that Kuroo would cry.”  Hanamaki’s voice was flat but there was a smile on his face.

 

“We have practice in case you’ve all forgotten.” Semi replied grumpily but Kuroo wasn’t fooled.  Semi had helped him, he was a big softie.

 

“They followed you.”  Kuroo accused has Sawamura pulled him into a standing position.

 

“Do you want to back out?”  Sawamura asked, tone serious but there was a wide grin on his face.

 

“Absolutely not.”  Kuroo answered seriously, leaning down to engulf Sawamura into a hug because he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Not having a great week so here's some fluffy KuroDai for anyone in the same boat! Hope it made everything suck a little less.


End file.
